


Pestilence

by iironhide



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Death, Gen, Gore, Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iironhide/pseuds/iironhide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spiders. He hated them. To him, they were nothing but a pest, but, they were fun to kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pestilence

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Pestilence  
> Rating: M  
> Genre: Horror  
> Pairing: None  
> Universe: Prime  
> Warnings: Character death, violence, gore, robotic cannibalism, and other nsfw material.
> 
> Songs of the Chapter:  
> "Ain't No Rest For The Wicked" by Cage The Elephant  
> "Dead Is The New Alive" by Emilie Autumn  
> "Narcissistic Cannibal" by Korn (feat. Skrillex and Kill The Noise)
> 
> Summary: Spiders. He hated them. To him, they were nothing but a pest, but, they were fun to kill.
> 
> Author's Note: Yeah, I don't even know how I got here. There's some fucked-up shit in here, man. For some reason, robotic cannibalism made it's way into my brain as I was writing this. I'm so sorry. That's all I can say really. Anyways, enjoy.

Spiders.

He hated them. He hated the way they moved, with eight legs creeping across the floor. He hated they way the looked, and the way they were seen as important to the incest world.

To him, they were nothing but a pest.

One in particular, he hated the most. Perhaps hatred was not a strong enough world to describe his feelings towards her. He hated, loathed, despised her, and all the while, she didn't seem to care in the slightest.

He hated the way she scavenged. She would let others do her dirty work, and take the spoils for herself. She was manipulative, but also intriguing. She was mysterious, but devious. He could not deny that she was an excellent Decepticon, but that did not stop him from hating her.

He always thought of her as annoying and demanding. She had always pushed decisions onto him, and often tried to influence them as well. Her recommendations were more like demands then anything else.

He hated the constant tone of her voice. The way she moved, and they way she tried to take over as leader when she had falsely presumed him dead. She was similar to Starscream, and he hated them both as equal.

Today, she stood behind him, speaking of her recommendations towards him. Oh, how he despised her. He lashed out to an Eradicon, and told all of them to leave the helm of the ship at once. She had tried to make her escape, but failed. As she tried to move out the door, the paneling slammed shut on her propellers, severing a few of them off of her body.

Her audio-sensors let out a sound that sounded like a shriek. He smirked at her pain. Blue energon lay on the floor by the door as she turned towards him, her eyes filled with both anger and fear. He stalked over to her, the sound of his footsteps heavy as they always were.

She tried to fight him, but knew that it was no use. Perhaps if she did not fight, he would let her live. But she knew better.

His claws wrapped tightly around her neck, crushing the wires and energon veins inside. She grasped at his servos, trying to pry them away, but to no avail. With his other servo, he scraped a claw along her faceplate, just as she had done to Arcee all those years ago. It stung, but would have been worse had his claws been soaked in venom.

He gasped and cried out softly in pain, but did nothing more. He smirked once more, then pulled his claws down to her chassis. He dug them into the metal, cutting his down to her bare protoform. She screamed in pain as her flesh was gashed open, blue energon leaking from her. He pulled his hand away, but kept a strong servo on her neck, keeping her immobilized.

He wrapped a servo around one of her remaining propellers, and ripped it away. She screamed, letting coolant run down her faceplates. The bittersweet liquid stung in the gash. He ripped away the remaining ones, then watched as energon flowed from her body down the floor.

Having had enough with his toy, he placed his servo to her chassis again. This time, he forced open her chest plates. He was showered with the glow of her spark. It glowed a medium-shade of magenta, and was growing faint. He reached inside, and wrapped his claws around it. She silently begged him to stop, to let her go, to let her live, but she knew he wouldn't listen.

She screamed one last time before he ripped her spark from her, her optics offlining for the last time.

He started at the dull spark in his hand. There was once a legend that spoke of eating another's spark. By doing so, you would grow stronger, and even become stronger than Primus himself. With temptation growing too strong, he opened his mouth, and swallowed the spark whole.

He felt a sudden rush of power flow through him. In his mind, he thought the legends were true. He felt himself grow stronger with the dark energon and newly consumed spark flowing through his veins. He felt empowered. He felt invincible.

And oh how he wanted more.


End file.
